This invention relates to the collection of leaves and other yard debris into receptacles, such as bags and cans. More particularly, this invention relates to leaf collection devices that are used with lawn blower/vacuums.
Leaves and other yard debris are commonly collected in receptacles, such as bags and cans, for disposal. One method of collection is to rake the leaves into a pile and then load them by hand into the receptacle. Although this method is slow and laborious, it is probably the most common. A less laborious method is to use a hand-held portable lawn blower/vacuum. These devices are powered by electrical motors or gasoline engines and contain an impeller, a suction inlet, and an outlet. When operated as a vacuum, a small pouch is attached to the discharge end of the outlet tube to collect the material being vacuumed. When collecting leaves, a lawn blower/vacuum is first used as a blower to blow the leaves into a pile and then as a vacuum to transfer the leaves into the small pouch. When the pouch is filled, it is emptied into a larger bag or can. Unfortunately, the pouch is generally small and must be emptied frequently. Furthermore, transferring the leaves from the pouch to a larger bag or can is difficult and often requires the assistance of a second person.
Kelber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,858, issued Dec. 22, 1987, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a leaf collection apparatus for hand-held portable lawn blower/vacuums. The apparatus includes a shroud that fits over, and completely covers, the top of a rigid can. The outlet from the lawn blower/vacuum is connected to a flexible tube, the tube is connected to the shroud, the shroud is secured to the can with a drawstring, and the leaves are discharged directly into the can. This eliminates the step of transferring leaves from the pouch into a bag or a can. The Kelber apparatus is a significant time saver, but suffers from several disadvantages. First, the entire air flow from the vacuum is discharged into the can. Although the shroud is perforated to allow air to escape, the pressure and turbulence inside the can is still very high. As a result, a large amount of dust is generated. As another result, bags cannot be filled unless they are inside a rigid can and bags made of paper must be altered to fit properly inside most cans. In other words, a rigid can is indispensable for using the Kelber apparatus.
Another disadvantage of the Kelber apparatus is that the apparatus must be disconnected from, lifted off, lifted back on, and then reconnected to the can every time access to the leaves is needed. This makes it difficult for people to compress the leaves in the can so that more leaves can be added. It also makes it difficult for people to add twigs or other large debris that cannot pass through the blower/vacuum to the can. It also means that, when filling bags, every filled bag (weighing up to about 40 pounds) must be lifted vertically two to three feet for removal from the can. A further disadvantage of the Kelber apparatus is that the shroud is susceptible to malfunctions such as twisting (which creates clogs) and being pulled or blown off the collecting can.
Accordingly, a demand exists for a leaf collection apparatus that reduces the pressure and turbulence in the collection vessel so that leaves are easily deposited into any type of receptacle, that allows for easy access to the leaves, that enables a bag to be easily removed from the apparatus without lifting, and that eliminates malfunctions caused by a flexible shroud.
The general object of this invention is to provide an improved leaf collection apparatus. More particular objects are to provide a leaf collection apparatus that reduces the pressure and turbulence in the collection vessel so that leaves are easily deposited into any type of receptacle, that allows for easy access to the leaves, that enables a bag to be easily removed from the apparatus without lifting, and that eliminates malfunctions caused by a flexible shroud.
We have invented a leaf receptacle lid for attachment to a hand-held portable lawn blower/vacuum having an inlet for drawing air and leaves into the blower/vacuum and having a hose outlet for discharging the air and leaves. The lid comprises: (a) an open frame having a vertical chute and an overhanging horizontal lip, the chute adapted to hold a flexible leaf receptacle and the overhanging lip adapted to rest upon a support; (b) a hinged door connected to the frame, the door having an opening that communicates with the chute; and (c) a porous conduit having an inlet adapted to removably connect to a hose outlet of a blower/vacuum and having an outlet that communicates with the opening in the door. The conduit runs parallel to the door and bends at a right angle into the door opening so that a portion of the air entering the conduit passes out the conduit before entering the leaf receptacle.
The leaf receptacle lid of this invention reduces the pressure and turbulence in the receptacle so that leaves are easily deposited into any type of receptacle. The lid also allows for easy access to the leaves and enables a bag to be easily removed from the apparatus without lifting. The lid also eliminates malfunctions caused by a flexible shroud.